<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Gets Lonely by mysk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032585">It Gets Lonely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysk/pseuds/mysk'>mysk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Childhood, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Starvation, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysk/pseuds/mysk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hubert is punished for trying to save his best friend, the only one who seems to acknowledge him is the local spoiled Daddy's boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Worthless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have had this idea for about five months now. After a very long writing hiatus, I suddenly sat down and decided to write it.</p><p>This was originally going to be a one shot but I'm splitting it into chapters because I can tell that it will progress through sudden inspiration bursts and having it partially out there will encourage me to finish it.</p><p>My computer is busted right now so I had to write this on my phone, so apologies for any errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hubert couldn't exactly tell what hurt most at the moment. The wounds from his father's soldiers, the black eye so eagerly bestowed upon him by his father himself, his pride as a warrior no matter how young he may have been -</p><p>His heart, yearning for his best friend, who disappeared without a trace.</p><p>He was currently banned from eating at home for the next few days as one of the many punishments from his father. His grumbling stomach triggered memories from two nights before, further souring his mood.</p><p>"A Vestra who can't follow instructions and orders isn't much of one at all," Count Vestra had hissed, his fingers harshly pulling at Hubert's scalp to prevent his escape. "And if you're so ungrateful for your family's legacy, maybe you should experience what it's like to not be a part of us at all?"</p><p>The count released his grip as his son stumbled back. "Ah, how saddened your mother will be. Look at all the problems you're causing everyone right now, Hubert. Edelgard would be so disappointed in you."</p><p>'You're lying. You're an idiot,' Hubert thought to himself as he continued to stare into the sky. 'You don't know anything about Lady Edelgard.'</p><p>It was quiet, except for the occasional birdsong. Hubert hadn't really known where to go during his punishment period - obviously no home would shelter him with his current reputation - and so he had decided to spend his time sleeping and sitting in Edelgard's favorite courtyard where they would have their daily afternoon tea. He knew that his father's lackeys were absolutely still keeping tabs on him - his father seemed to somehow know everything about everyone - but as long as he behaved, they had no reason to approach him. And so he had spent the last two days sleeping in bushes and in general doing anything he could to stay out of sight from anyone - both for his own sanity and also their safety from his magic wrath.</p><p>As it was noon right after teatime, however, the courtyard was mostly empty as most of the royal cabinet was back to work, doing... Whatever horrible pointless things they spent their day doing. He was alone, he could have time to himself, maybe if everyone was so preoccupied he could take the chance to try to rescue her again-</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>A boot prodded his shoulder. Hubert recognized the voice immediately and shut his eyes tight, purposefully and obviously ignoring it.</p><p>"Heeeeey."</p><p>The child was on his knees now, using his chubby little hands to shake at Hubert's shoulders. Finally, his eyes snapped open, and he glared at the kid next to him before going off on him.</p><p>"Go away, Ferdinand," he growled, trying to make himself sound as threatening as possible. "I'm not in the mood to deal with YOU right now. You're ANNOYING."</p><p>And yet, oblivious as ever, the boy made himself comfortable on the ground anyway before continuing as if Hubert hadn't said anything at all.</p><p>"Father told me that you're in big trouble. That you were positively reckless! That you acted shamefully, and disgracefully!"</p><p>The blunt comments didn't even make Hubert flinch at this point. Anything that wasn't his wounds or his heart felt numb.</p><p>"Tell me, Ferdinand, do you even know what those words mean? Or are you just parroting anything your Daddy says?"</p><p>The ginger was taken aback and ended up being the one looking offended. "Of course I do! I've been studying all my lessons VERY hard! Father makes sure I have an article... Articulate vocabulary, as it's a trait of -"</p><p>"A true noble. Right. I know. You say it all the time." Hubert rolled from his back to his side so that his back was turned to the irritating child next to him.</p><p>Ferdinand von Aegir. Chubby freckle faced little smiley ray of sunshine with the ego size of the empire from how much his parents stroked it with promises of future glory. He was 8, only weeks older than Edelgard, but much more immature in Hubert's opinion. Edelgard's status came with a feeling of responsibility. Ferdinand's just felt like entitlement.</p><p>It was silent again for a while, and for a moment Hubert thought that he had given up on pestering him and that he could go back to having peace and quiet-</p><p>"He said you did it because Edelgard left."</p><p>Suddenly, Hubert was snapped back to his senses. He sat up and whipped his head to make direct eye contact with Ferdinand, startling him.</p><p>"Left?"</p><p>Ferdinand shifted nervously, sweat forming at his brow. He had obviously anticipated that this would go differently. "Yes, because, she did leave, so-"</p><p>"Lady Edelgard," Hubert hissed, speaking slowly to keep himself composed. "Was clearly taken against her will."</p><p>Ferdinand's bright eyes blinked a few times before his brow furrowed in confusion. "But that can't be. Because if she would, the emperor's soldiers would have gone to rescue her!"</p><p>"And what if the empire was the one who took her?"</p><p>"That's silly. They would NEVER do anything like that. Father would NEVER allow that. And her father is the emperor, and you can't kidnap your own daughter. You're weird, Hubert."</p><p>"I'll hex you," he mumbled in response, slumping back down and closing his eyes again.</p><p>Ferdinand didn't leave. The annoying little insect continued to sit next to him, staring at him like some sort of specimen, occasionally humming some tune.</p><p>"Stop being noisy. It's annoying."</p><p>"But I'm bored. You're being boring."</p><p>"I didn't ask you to sit with me. Go study your lessons, or whatever boring thing you do in your spare time."</p><p>"Father said I had to occupy myself while he's busy. He told me to go play with other children, and you're the only one around, so I'm stuck here with you!"</p><p>Hubert was about to retort 'No one is forcing you to be here', but was cut off before he could.</p><p>"Besides, Father told me it's a VERY important meeting today, with all of the very important other adults, including your father!, and so I bet it has something to do with all of the problems YOU caused-"</p><p>And that was what made him snap. Suddenly, Hubert's hand was gripping Ferdinand's collar, and his elbow was pinning his torso to the ground. His teeth were bared like an animal as his yellow eyes bore daggers down into Ferdinand's, which were starting to brim with tears with surprise and fear. Hubert lifted his other arm upwards, beginning to mumble whatever curses he could think of to channel magical energy into his fist.</p><p>"S-stop it."</p><p>The words made Hubert freeze, and look at the boy below him in bewilderment. He had been expecting Ferdinand to cry, to threaten to tattle, any behavior similar to a five year old... And yet instead, he was doing his best to blink back his tears, and return Hubert's intense stare. He was so taken aback that Ferdinand was able to use the opportunity to start struggling against him, displaying much more strength than Hubert always thought he was capable of.</p><p>He loosened his grip, and the crackling black energy disappeared from his fingers. In response, Ferdinand ceased his struggles, and the two just found themselves breathing heavily and staring at each other for a minute.</p><p>"-Fine. I'll keep you company." Hubert finally hissed, standing up and brushing himself off. He knew that most boys would have given him a swift 'buzz off' after having their nose almost punched in, but Hubert knew that Ferdinand's loyalty to following his father's wishes would keep him there whether he liked it or not. Moreover, he knew that any sort of aggression displayed right now would just be another reason for his father to beat him, and so he knew he had to cool down.</p><p>"Well, thank you, Hubert. How polite of you." Ferdinand was obviously only recently learning the subtle nuances of sarcasm, and his comment came out awkwardly forced.</p><p>"But on one condition."</p><p>"I don't have to do anything you tell me to d-"</p><p>"Bring me some food. I haven't eaten in two days."</p><p>"...Oh."</p><p>His response was quiet, and the tense air between them began to soften.</p><p>"...Why not?"</p><p>"My father..." Hubert took a deep breath before continuing. "Doesn't want me to."</p><p>It was silent for a moment, and Hubert began to wonder if Ferdinand's devotion towards parental authority would make him decline.</p><p>But then he stood up to leave, awkwardly avoiding eye contact, and Hubert could tell that he was walking in the direction of one of the palace's kitchens.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Need Someone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey look I'm finally sitting down and updating this after 5 months!</p>
<p>This was originally going to be 3 chapters, but I decided I wanted to add an extra little stretch of time and so it's been extended to four. I actually have the majority of the next chapter mapped out, and it was this transition that was taking me so long to figure out, so hopefully there won't be another huge lapse of time before the next chapter (and hopefully it will be better quality than this one - I just knew I needed to force it out or it was gonna stay dead in the water.)</p>
<p>Thank you for still reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hubert scoffed as he looks at the pastries in Ferdinand's outstretched hands. "I told you before that I don't like sweets. Why even do this for me if you don't want to do it right? Let me guess, at this point, you just want to torment me, huh?"</p>
<p>The boy in front of him frowned. "No, I'm doing it to be NICE to you because I'm the only one who'll even talk to you right now, and this is the only thing that's easy to grab, so I'm sorry I can't bring you the gross sardine sandwiches I assume you want. So go ahead, starve, see what I care!"</p>
<p>His feelings were hurt. Hubert bites the inside of his mouth, embarrassed - Ferdinand was right that beggars couldn't be choosers. And the other option was, well, nothing.</p>
<p>"...Give me a piece of the bread without the fruit glaze on it. And, um... Thank you."</p>
<p>Suddenly Ferdinand grins. "Ha, see? You do need me!"</p>
<p>Irritating brat.</p>
<p>It had been like this for the last four days. Hubert's father still wanted nothing to do with him - what a way to be grounded. Edelgard was still no where to be found. His days were spent alone, outside, with anyone who noticed him pretending they didn't - all except the young boy next to him, who for some reason had come to visit him every day so far.</p>
<p>"You must be really desperate for friends if you're begging for my attention with food. I'm not some stray cat. What, no one wants to play with you?"</p>
<p>"Says you, YOUR only friend is E-" he stops himself. "-I'm just bored, is all! I have LOTS of friends actually! They're just all similarly busy like me, because they, um, are also from good families! And the opera doesn't have any interesting shows for Father to take me to this month, and my horse must take breaks in between my riding lessons, so my afternoons are free."</p>
<p>"That still doesn't answer why you come to spend time with me of all people."</p>
<p>Ferdinand doesn't answer, instead simply sitting down as he broke the pastry in half for them to share.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>The week was up. Hubert had been allowed back home, if one could even call it that. His father only had words of criticism and contempt to give him. His mother, quiet as always, had none at all.</p>
<p>But still, he could at least finally bathe with soap in the daytime and wear clean clothes. He also had access to the food of both his own kitchen and the palace's, and found himself hoarding nonperishables in his bag in case he should be banned again. His wounds had still not healed. Hubert figured his father had most likely put some sort of dark magic in his hands when striking him in the eye, as it was still as bruised as it was the day it happened. He begun to hate looking in the mirror. It made him feel... Weak. Powerless. He had tried to start parting some of his black hair to cover it up, but it just wasn't long enough yet.</p>
<p>On the third day of his return, the deafening silence of his surroundings became too much for him. Hubert was by no means an extrovert, but he had spent the last few years of his life spending every day talking with Edelgard, and so even he was becoming lonely.</p>
<p>Edelgard... There was still no word about her. He had noticed in his times eavesdropping that no one even mentioned her anymore.</p>
<p>'I hope you're okay, Lady Edelgard. I promise I'll be back for you soon.'</p>
<p>He needed fresh air. He wanted to feel like he used to, in the months before, when everything was so much simpler. And so he headed down to his favorite courtyard spot, a book in his hand to act as a temporary form of entertainment, hoping it could at least give him a feeling of solace to yet again spend time in a place so treasured to him and his best friend.</p>
<p>His mother said nothing as he left, and his father was not there to antagonize him, making it easy for him to slip out undisturbed. Unfortunately, when he arrived at the courtyard, it did not have that same quiet.</p>
<p>"As I was saying before your mother so rudely interrupted-" this was followed by a loud, playful laugh, echoed by two sheepish ones which seemed not quite as amused, "-your tutor will be arriving earlier than usual tomorrow morning, Ferdinand, and so tonight you'll need to wash up and head to bed by 8 sharp. Dear, make sure he has dinner by 6, won't you?"</p>
<p>There was the von Aegir family, sitting at the same table him and Edelgard had spent so many of their free afternoons together at. It was covered by a lacy tablecloth, adorned with a variety of breads both savory and sweet, the scents of a mixed variety of tea wafting from it. Their mops of orange hair somehow looked even brighter in the sun, but that wasn't the only thing radiating from them. How perfect a family they looked. The large, imposing Duke Aegir; his long haired beautiful wife; and sitting in between them, Ferdinand himself.</p>
<p>It looked unnatural. That wasn't a space for a happy little family picnic - it was his and Edelgard's retreat from the exact thing their own parents couldn't provide them with.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, von Vestra, can I HELP you with something?"</p>
<p>Hubert snapped back to reality, realizing he must have just been... Standing there and staring, an awkward pasty beanpole compared to their well kept appearances. Duke Aegir was glaring at him, his wife glancing over with what looked like a glare of contempt in her eyes, and Ferdinand was... Turning red?</p>
<p>'You're embarrassing me in front of Father, Hubert!', was written all over his face. Hubert had no idea how his presence was considered embarrassing for Ferdinand, but what was more important was the large man who had addressed him.</p>
<p>"Ah, um-" Hubert mentally hit himself, cursing how awkward he was in the presence of those older than him without Edelgard by his side. "It's... Nothing, I was just, walking."</p>
<p>Duke Aegir narrowed his eyes, and then lifted his hand to wave him off. "Then, be on your way. We're in the middle of something."</p>
<p>"-Yes. Yes, sir." His words came out a feeble mumble, ashamed to be putting his tail between his legs in front of a man who Edelgard had no issues speaking to as an equal. He avoided eye contact by staring at his feet as he hurried away, not even sure where to head at this point. He settled for a decently sized tree to lean against far away enough where he wouldn't be seen. The same couldn't be said for hearing the other family, however, and he found himself unable to focus on his book as he was constantly interrupted by their loud and boisterous voices, talking about what he saw as worthless drabble.</p>
<p>'Must be nice, to not care about anything that really matters.'</p>
<p>By the time he heard them finally begin to clean up their fine china, his head was aching from a mix of the noise and his sheer annoyance. But finally, their voices had trailed off and he could no longer hear them, and he could finally have his spot back. He sighed as he stood up, regretting how much of his day had been wasted basically eavesdropping on the most useless conversations he had ever heard.</p>
<p>Not soon after he had finally settled into a chair and began to read again, however, a familiar voice from earlier demanded his attention.</p>
<p>"Honestly, Hubert, why do you have to be like THAT?"</p>
<p>Hubert pretended to keep his attention on his book as he felt his headache returning. "I don't know what you mean, Ferdinand," he replied nonchalantly, hiding the venom in his voice. "I simply came here to spend an afternoon at me and Edelgard's normal teaspot, only to find it had been invaded by a group of ginger outsiders."</p>
<p>To his dismay, Ferdinand actually let out a mocking laugh. "Why do you always sound so dramatic? You don't own a table. You're like a storybook villain. You look like one, too."</p>
<p>Hubert hid his embarrassment by slamming his book down, causing the other boy to jump. "I'm sorry, didn't you have a tight schedule tonight, von Aegir? Mommy will be worried if you show up to dinner a moment late, won't she? And how will you ever be able to get up for your 'lessons' in time if you don't get a healthy TWELVE hours of sleep?"</p>
<p>Ferdinand's laughter stopped as his face turned the same shade of red it had earlier. "That's- it's not like I decided that, or anything!" Despite how clearly upset he was, he was managing to keep his volume down, making Hubert figure he didn't want to risk his family hearing him. "Anyway, I just, wanted to say real quick - and I DON'T have much time because I told Father I had dropped something and needed to go get it - that it looks like you're all back to normal, and so I figure I don't need to grab you any food anymore, and so... Um... Yeah." His sentence ended awkwardly, as if he had tried to make more of a snarky point but failed to think of anything.</p>
<p>"Yeah. That's right."</p>
<p>The two looked at each other, waiting for the other to say something.</p>
<p>Finally, it was Ferdinand who broke the short, but heavy, silence.</p>
<p>"And since I know you like to spend your time alone-"</p>
<p>"Who ever said that?" Hubert found himself responding quicker than he would have liked, unsure where the sudden outburst even came from.</p>
<p>His speaking tone was level, but it felt like a voice in his head was screaming. 'I don't want to be alone. I want Lady Edelgard back.'</p>
<p>"I mean, you just always only want to spend time with... Well, not with most people, so-"</p>
<p>"What, are you calling me lonely? Friendless?"</p>
<p>'Because I am. Because Lady Edelgard isn't here,' the voice cried out.</p>
<p>"No, I just-"</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not. I'm actually pretty good with people unlike you, Ferdinand. I'm just PARTICULAR about who I spend my time with."</p>
<p>'Because she's the only person who gets me.'</p>
<p>"But then doesn't that mean, if Edelgard isn't here, then you're lonely?"</p>
<p>It was the first time Hubert had heard anyone say her name in a week. It was as if Ferdinand was the only one who still remembered she existed.</p>
<p>It made him feel vulnerable.</p>
<p>"...I guess, yeah."</p>
<p>Ferdinand shuffled his feet awkwardly, as if he himself had already regretted bringing it up.</p>
<p>"Well, um, since... Since my LOTS of friends have been very busy doing important things lately, and I have a little free time, if you feel really lonely, then, I guess I can give you some of my time, when I'm free!"</p>
<p>"Wha-"</p>
<p>But before he could respond, the sound of Duke Aegir's voice rang out, calling for his son. And without another word, Ferdinand turned around and sprinted back towards his family, leaving Hubert behind and alone.</p>
<p>He watched the boy run, and wondered if or when he would be coming back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. As Life Goes On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I said I would get the next chapter done sooner than the last, I wasn't expecting it to be this quick.</p><p>I've been planning out this chapter for around 10 months now, and so it's really relieving for me to see it come to fruition. I really hope everyone likes it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"-And so THAT'S why horses need to eat so much every day!"</p><p>"...Okay."</p><p>Their first day spent 'hanging out' (because the moment Ferdinand began to utter the words 'playdate' Hubert immediately shut him up) mostly consisted of Ferdinand rambling about… Anything that came to his mind, Hubert figured, with absolutely none of it being particularly interesting. Most of it was about horses, which he didn't care for. Not like he'd ever need one - he was already practicing the higher level warping magic from his books, despite the strain it left on his body, and planned to simply teleport his way through a battlefield instead of on horseback once he was older.</p><p>But anything was better than the stale silence of his dark home. He was at least getting fresh air and had background noise to keep his mind off things. He didn't even have to put any effort into participating, because Ferdinand was able to just talk and ramble about things for hours. He supposed it made sense being spoiled by parents who treated you like you were the center of the world. </p><p>Either way, even if this wasn't his ideal way of spending an evening, it was obvious that the enthusiastic boy next to him was having fun. While Hubert didn't specifically care about Ferdinand's well being in particular, the positive energy next to him was managing to provide a temporary relief to the empty hole Edelgard's absence had left. But Gods, he was so much more… Immature. He really had underappreciated just how mature his Lady was for her age.</p><p>"-Hey, I asked you a question!"</p><p>Hubert blinked rapidly as he snapped back to attention. "Sorry. Spaced out. What did you say?"</p><p>The boy pouted, almost as if he was some sort of toddler. "I asked what YOUR favorite kind of horse is."</p><p>He sneered in response. "None, because I don't like any of them."</p><p>"What!" Ferdinand suddenly stood up and somehow sounded more offended than he ever had when Hubert had insulted him or his family. "But they're, so… So cool! And EVERY good knight needs a horse. How can you be a knight without a horse?"</p><p>"What? I'm not gonna be a knight."</p><p>"Huh?" Ferdinand looked at him, dumbfounded. "But you're supposed to be Edelgard's knight."</p><p>"No, I am Lady Edelgard's RETAINER. That's what every Vestra has been."</p><p>The look on the other boy's face showed he obviously had no idea what the word meant. He didn't care to elaborate.</p><p>"So I'm not going to be some kind of knight, I'm going to be a mage. Well, I already AM kind of a mage." He finds himself smirking smugly at this, as he was admittedly quite proud of his self-study progress.</p><p>Ferdinand wasn't as impressed. "Yeah, but I'm sure mages should still ride horses."</p><p>Hubert rolls his eyes in response. "Oh yeah? Then prove it."</p><p>The younger boy puffs his cheeks out defiantly. "Fine! I will."</p><p>-------</p><p>The next time they saw each other, Ferdinand had brought with him a large book and a smug grin.</p><p>“I was right!” He declared to Hubert who had been leaning against a tree reading a book of his own.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“About mages, and horses,” He was gloating at this point, and it was already giving Hubert a headache. “Look.”</p><p>Ferdinand sat down next to him, and he was surprised to see the boy whose intelligence he so often looked down upon had brought an impressively large, though simply written, encyclopedia on the history of Adrestian horses. He flipped through bookmarked pages, reading them with pride.</p><p>“Apparently some dark mages DO become knights, Hubert! See? Their horses are even black, like all the clothes you wear, so you would match.”</p><p>Well, he had actually managed to have been proven wrong. Not like he would admit it or show it.</p><p>“I mean, I guess, yeah,” he yawned, looking away to feign boredom. “But not GOOD mages, like me.”</p><p>“Ugh. You don’t know that.” Ferdinand’s grin turned into one of those signature pouts again as he continued flipping through. “Uhh, um, holy knights use magic but… Not the magic YOU would use.”</p><p>Hubert grinned. “Thank you.” He knew it had been intended as an insult, but he was more than happy to be seen as a cool creature of the darkness.</p><p>“Weirdo,” Ferdinand mumbled, continuing to flip through. “And see, here’s another one. And these ones aren’t knights so you can’t even be rude about it. These ones are dark fliers.”</p><p>He gave a cursory glance at the book, but found himself actually intrigued by the illustration accompanying the page. A woman clad in an awesome looking cloak was atop a regal looking obsidian pegasus. It was one of the coolest things he had ever seen.</p><p>“Whoa.” He found himself reading the entry eagerly. Rare warriors who had mastered the same dark arts that his family had spent generations perfecting, with enough grace and tact to be able to fly through the skies-</p><p>Oh. Nope. Never mind. Not doing that.</p><p>“Wh-whatever,” he stammered out, closing the book and putting it back into Ferdinand’s chubby hands. “I’m still not going to be any of those.”</p><p>Ferdinand blinked. “But you thought that last one was cool, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I don’t like he- horses. I told you I don’t like horses.”</p><p>Not even Edelgard knew the true extent of his phobia of heights. He certainly wasn’t going to reveal such a weakness to someone like Ferdinand.</p><p>The other boy frowned. “But it’s a pegasus. So it’s kind of different.”</p><p>“Well, it’s still, a kind of horse, so there! I want to talk about something else now.” Hubert felt his face becoming red, and he wanted to kick himself for getting so awkward in situations like this so easily. Thankfully, Ferdinand only paused for a moment as if wanting to respond, until a different thought seemed to cross his mind.</p><p>“Well, then, let me tell you about what I saw at a fountain while on a family stroll last night!”</p><p>---------</p><p>The days continued like this for weeks. Hubert would sit and study a book while sitting under a tree in the courtyard, and Ferdinand would show up to talk his ear off. It initially was random on whether or not it would occur, but after time it fell into a daily routine for the both of them.</p><p>After a while, Ferdinand began to occasionally bring his own books to study, and Hubert sometimes had his own stories to tell.</p><p>--------</p><p>Hubert one day awoke to the faint sound of a familiar voice in his house.</p><p>“...son better not be filling his head with…”</p><p>He blinked to fully wake himself up, and couldn’t help but make his way to pressing his ear against his bedroom door to eavesdrop.</p><p>He heard his father’s sardonic laugh, and reflexively scowled. “I don’t see a problem with this, Aegir. After all, it is in both of our best interest for our families to get along, no?”</p><p>“Well-, sure, of course, I suppose. But there’s no good reason why a boy like my son would willingly want to spend so much time with your little… Spawn.”</p><p>“I can assure you Hubert has more than learned his lesson on misbehaving after his little tantrum a few months back. It sounds to me like Ferdinand is just lonely. Perhaps you should take your leash off of him some-”</p><p>Hubert didn’t want to hear any more. His head full of a myriad of angry thoughts, many he couldn’t even understand, he spitefully curled back into bed and cast some semblance of a silencing spell on his blanket to drown out any more of the conversation.</p><p>He was later than usual to his usual reading spot. For some reason, he found himself with less energy than usual that day. But then, a familiar flash of orange came into his vision, and something in his chest felt… Lighter.</p><p>“You’re here,” Hubert stated, walking over to Ferdinand. The boy seemed to be humming a little song to deal with his boredom, but stopped when he heard his friend’s voice.</p><p>“Yeah, and you’re late!”</p><p>“Late?” He scoffed and sat down next to him. “This isn’t part of your tutor’s daily schedule or anything, you know.”</p><p>“Well, yes, but I AM quite the busy noble, and so my time is valuble- valuable!”</p><p>“Then I guess I won’t waste it, your nobleness.”</p><p>He covered his mouth as he feigned a yawn, hiding a small smile behind his hand.</p><p>------</p><p>“How do you even see like that, anyway?”</p><p>Hubert rolled his eyes at Ferdinand’s silly question. “It’s not about that. Besides, my senses are so refined and honed these days that I only need one eye to do everything I have to. In fact, having only one eye makes my hearing even better.”</p><p>“I don’t believe that, Hubert.” Despite the retort, Ferdinand found himself laughing at it, which somehow made Hubert feel more embarrassed than if he had tried to start an argument. The truth was that he had initially started growing it out to hide the black eye his father gave him that seemed to have no intention of fading. Over time, however, he just… Really liked how he looked with it. He couldn’t help but feel like he had a mysterious and threatening aura whenever he saw himself in the mirror, and had even been practicing flipping it back and cackling the way he had seen his favorite villains sometimes act in the few operas he had accompanied Edelgard and her siblings to.</p><p>“Personally, I keep my hair short, and proper!” For once he was glad that his companion had the habit of always turning conversations back to himself. “I have to look well kempt - well kept if I’m to be the best noble in all of Adrestia one day! Mother says my hair is quite handsome, you see, and I wash it EVERY day.”</p><p>“Impressive,” Hubert replied sarcastically, though it seemed Ferdinand took it as a genuine compliment considering his face broke into an even wider smile.</p><p>“But don’t you want to be a knight? Don’t knights usually have long hair?”</p><p>He received an inquisitive look in response. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I just mean- well, you know like on book covers about knights saving princesses? Not that I read any - my Mother just sometimes has one on her dresser is all, so, I’ve seen that, - but, anyway, most of them have long hair. And it’s all flowing in the wind.”</p><p>Ferdinand blinked. “Huh. But none of the knights here have that.”</p><p>“Well, there’s different kinds of knights, I guess,” Hubert said with a shrug. “Besides, most knights don’t have good hair unlike you, so-”</p><p>He stopped mid-sentence as he realized what he had said, face turning white. Oh Gods. He had given Ferdinand a compliment.</p><p>He was prepared to never hear the end of it, groaning as he thought quick a snippy quip to add on to it, but he wasn’t prepared to see Ferdinand looking at him wide-eyed and silent.</p><p>“-My hair’s nice? What do you mean?” He finally broke the silence with a quieter voice than usual, face filled with curiosity.</p><p>“It’s…” Hubert stumbled, caught off guard by the genuine response. “It’s, uh, unique. Because it’s orange, and curly. And most knights' hair here isn’t orange. But a lot of the ones on the book covers are. So… It would fit you. That’s what I meant.”</p><p>“Huh.” They were both silent for a few minutes following as Hubert watched the other boy gently tug at his ginger locks as he imagined what they’d look like longer.</p><p>--------</p><p>“Hubert! Guess what!”</p><p>Ferdinand waltzed up to him giddier than usual, face bright with excitement, and Hubert could tell he was just dying to brag about something. “Let me guess. Today, you rode a horse?”</p><p>“Well, obviously!” Ferdinand gave him as haughty a scoff as an eight year old could manage, but he still wasn’t able to drop his grin. “I, Ferdinand von Aegir, am to be married!”</p><p>“What.” Hubert’s voice came out louder and more surprised than he had expected, and he stared at the apparent groom in complete and utter confusion.</p><p>“Yes! Today, Father told me that the Varley family wants to arrange a marriage. And so, I’m to be married one day!”</p><p>Ah, right… Arranged marriages. An unknown pain began to knot in Hubert’s stomach, which he brushed off as disgust at the idea of gross romance in general. “So, you’re to be married in ten years. That’s hardly anything to be excited for.”</p><p>Ferdinand carried on with his spiel as if he hadn’t said anything. “After we have both grown into fine young adults, my father said we will be married right when we both turn 18! So he wants me to begin prepping to be a proper gentleman early, and so I am to begin to take manners and ballroom lessons.”</p><p>Hubert let out a rude gag to show his distaste for all of it. “That sounds horrible. Good luck with that. What’s she like, anyway?” Thinking about it, the Varley child - he hadn’t even realized she was a girl, just like Edelgard - was the only one of the ministries’ children he hadn’t yet met. Caspar and Lindhardt were much younger and MUCH less mature than him, but he had at least been introduced to the two boys in passing.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know that yet,” Ferdinand responded as if he just realized it himself. “We haven’t met.”</p><p>Hubert cocked an eyebrow, and found himself laughing, meanly. “Do you even know her name!”</p><p>“Of course I know my fiance’s name! It’s Bern… Bernsomething… Bernie! Bernie Varley, that’s what Father told me.”</p><p>“It sounds like you have a long way to go to prepare to be her husband, then.”</p><p>“Oh, whatever, Hubert,” he pouted, finally taking a seat next to him. “I’ll have you know, Father told me that she is currently going through some EXCELLENT wife training, and so I’m sure she will be the fairest, daintiest maiden in the whole empire and we will have a big family.”</p><p>He responded with another guttural gagging noise. “Well, let me know when you actually meet her, loverboy.” Ferdinand was obviously annoyed with his disinterested response, and actually shoved Hubert’s shoulders when he tried to go back to reading his book. “What about you, then? Who are you engaged to?”</p><p>Hubert stared at him and laughed. “Uh, no one? Why would I be? I don’t have a Crest.”</p><p>“I could have sworn you and Edel- wait, you don’t have a Crest?”</p><p>His attention was immediately grabbed from the implication of the first sentence. He glared straight into the other’s amber colored eyes with more venom than he had shown in months, making Ferdinand jump slightly.</p><p>“First, don’t finish that first sentence, or I’ll hex your teeth out.” He paused to let the fear sink into the other boy, and upon being satisfied with his lack of rebuttal, continued. “Second, no, of course I don’t. Geez, for someone so obsessed with Adrestian royalty, how do you not know that Vestras are Crestless?”</p><p>“Oh.” Ferdinand looked genuinely surprised, and almost… Hurt. It made Hubert scowl more. He didn’t like feeling pitied.</p><p>“Then, can you tell me more?”</p><p>“...Huh?”</p><p>“About Vestras. Can you tell me more about them?”</p><p>Hubert blinked. Ferdinand’s eyes were fixated on his face, sparkling with intrigue.<br/>

“...I mean, it’s nothing special or happy but… Uh, sure. Uh… Where to begin…”</p><p>----------</p><p>“Did you know my birthday’s next month? It is.”</p><p>Hubert actually didn’t, and found himself blinking in surprise. “Oh. Mine is too.”</p><p>“What!” Ferdinand grinned, and stood up with excitement. “Then, we can have a double birthday party!”</p><p>He groaned at the idea. “Yeah, no. Your Father would never let that happen.”</p><p>The comment seemed to sting Ferdinand, and an awkward silence lingered between them as they each fiddled at the hems of their shirts.</p><p>“...Th-then, well, we’ll have one without any adults!”</p><p>Hubert was so caught off guard that he actually started coughing in surprise. “Wh - YOU? Not telling your family something? Who are you, and where’s the real Ferdinand?”</p><p>“Hey, I’m TRYING to be… I’m trying to be COOL here, like you always say I should,” he mumbled in response, face beginning to turn red. “I-I just, think it would be fun! And then we could invite a bunch of people, too, and have our own kind of party. We could invite Caspar, and Linhardt, and, I can invite my future wife Bernie so I can meet her!”</p><p>Months ago, Hubert would have delightfully retorted with ‘And all of your other friends that I’ve still never seen or met, right?’, but that didn’t feel right anymore. In fact, this was the most touched he’d felt since… Since Edelgard disappeared.</p><p>“...I’ve, uh, never had a birthday party.”</p><p>“WHAT!!” Now it was Ferdinand’s turn to be shocked. “You’ve never had birthday cake? Or balloons? Or presents?”</p><p>“I don’t like sweets,” Hubert responded flatly, careful not to be even more of a spoilsport by adding some sort of comment like ‘And my Father would never give me a birthday present as I am now’. “Edelgard and I just, would have tea, usually. She’d tell me happy birthday, and that’s all I really needed.”</p><p>The mere idea seemed downright horrifying to Ferdinand. “Well, then! I think it’s VERY important that you get to have one, and I guess I can help you know what to do if we share one!”</p><p>Everything in Hubert’s head was telling him to turn it down. Birthday parties were for losers, for babies. The idea of having to eat cake was gross. Why should he hang out with a bunch of kids for a whole day? None of them would even know what a good present to get him would be.</p><p>And yet the words that came out of his mouth were “Okay, sure”.</p><p>“Excellent!” He hadn’t seen Ferdinand this excited since the time he had gushed about going to see his favorite opera a few weeks back.</p><p>“...Hey, Lady Edelgard can come if she’s back too, right? And all her siblings?”</p><p>Why were these words spilling from him? Why was he sounding like the meek and frail child he was before he had met Edelgard, as if if the mere immature concept of a birthday party was making him regress? Why was he asking such an OBVIOUS question, because OF COURSE she would be invited-</p><p>“Sure! That’d be fun!”</p><p>-but the reassurance was still relieving.</p><p>And so Ferdinand began to ramble on and on about the best way to have a birthday party, that there were just cakes SO delicious that even Hubert would like them, but as he spilled all Hubert could think about was the situation he was in now. Had so much time passed, for his birthday to already be approaching? How long had they been spending their days like this?</p><p>When did he begin to not mind it?</p><p>… Maybe, right now, it was best not to worry too much about that.</p><p>And so he spent the rest of the evening listening intently to every word the boy had to say, nodding his head and even giving his own input, and wearing the most genuine smile he had since he lost the person who he thought would be his only friend for life.</p><p>‘If she returns,’ he thought to himself. ‘I’ll get to spend my birthday with my two best friends, huh.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you think so far! Next time will be the final chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>